My Territory
by flippednique
Summary: "So it's just some big coincidence that there's this guy who looks like me, is the same age as me, is perfectly capable of tricking you into believing he was me, and seems to also be allergic to salt water taffy?" Future-fic. COGuardians/Pre-Rimahiko fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this hidden around in my phone's memo pad and when I stumbled across it, I thought, what the hell, let's upload it. **

* * *

"Congratulations, you're now a mom and dad." Rima reached her arms out for him, a smile adorning her tired face. She felt weak but strong at the same time. The blue lump in her arms stirred and stared up at her with recognition, and she couldn't help but smile even wider.

"It's a shame I can't hold both of them at the same time." Her smile fell a bit but she decided that this was a lot more important than just being sad, after all, someone else would be there to take care of him, because of that deal.

Nagihiko looked up from where he sat, that foreboding look on his face failing a bit before the serious gleam in his eyes returned. He watched how the baby in Rima's arms clutched onto her finger, desperately gripping onto it as if it were a life line. He looked down and stared at the baby in his own arms and found him staring back at him rather curiously. He was obviously looking for his mother.

"...I'm not that cruel." Nagihiko stood up from the chair and approached the bed, he settled on his knees so that the baby was face to face with his mother. He gripped onto a fistful of blonde dishevelled hair and Rima didn't really seem to mind.

"I feel so bad..." Rima whispered, her grip on the baby in her arms tightening. Her eyes were glazed over and she swallowed the lump in her throat, refusing to give into her forming tears. "Why are we doing this Nagihiko, isn't there any other way?"

Nagihiko stared at her for a moment, observing her. She looked tired, after sixteen hours of anticipated delivery she couldn't really be at fault. Her blonde hair was still in its loose ponytail, the hospital gown on her a little too big to be flattering. He felt sad, knowing that he was going to miss this, miss her.

"I'm so sorry Rima." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on her face. "I told you that you shouldn't have loved me. I told you to choose someone else."

"I know you did," her soft voice whispered. "But as usual, I didn't listen. You'll be leaving Kessho and taking Koisku, correct?"

She was staring at her baby again, and a shudder went through her body. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, her free hand moving to untangle the fist Koisku had made in her hair.

"Oh god Nagihiko- this is too hard, just go, please!"

"Rima!" He was startled when the blonde woman pushed him gently, because of the baby in his arms, away from the bed. She refused to look at him, so she buried her face in the warmth of the baby she was carrying.

"Just go..." Her voice was low, breaking and a sign of defeat. "I can't... I can't..."

"Rima," Nagihiko began but Rima cut him off.

"Just go now," she begged, raising her head at the slightest. "Before I take Koisku too..."

Nagihiko's jaw clenched at the threat and he looked down at the baby in his arms, thought about what Rima had said, then sighed. Nothing was worth the trouble of fighting for something he would cause. In defeat, he leaned down and kissed the baby in Rima's arms and she did the same to the one in his. Their eyes met for a second and Nagihiko gave in.

The kiss they shared was long, savouring and oh so bitter sweet. The babies complained at the sudden bone crushing embrace and Nagihiko quickly moved away, to ease the infant in his arms' discomfort.

"I... I better go," he breathed out. Rima nodded her head, a small sad smile on her face as she watched her second son and her children's father walk away.

"Goodbye Nagihiko," she called after him. He resisted the urge to turn back around. "Take care of Koisku."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the reception surprised me! I am glad that you guys liked it. For those who remember my previous COG stories Kessho, Koisku, and Mai have their own personalities. Kessho is the prompt one but in future chapters he will have a sort o Nadeshiko attitude towards Koisku and the kids in Japan.**

**EDIT: Thank you to Angel Bunnies for telling me about the typo! :) **

* * *

The sun was barely shining in the huge estate, birds were still sleeping and the silence comforting. A gentle breeze was all that accompanied the eleven year old standing on the balcony, eyes staring at the scene in front of him. America had been kind and given him a beautiful morning.

Mashiro Kessho let out a sigh, his violet hair getting ruffled in the process of his slumping down the balcony railing. Oh if Uncle Kairi saw him now, he was going to receive an earful- thank goodness they were all still asleep. He wanted a few minutes of peace to himself, right before he would be bombarded with greetings.

Today was the 10th of September, little Kessho's birthday, not that he was so little any more. He'd grown wonderfully over the years, almost as tall as his mother.

"Kessho!" A sweet voice from downstairs called. Curiously, the raven haired boy looked away from the now rising sun to down below the balcony. A smile came to adorn his face when he caught sight of two very familiar faces.

"Keiwa! Akane!" He waved at the two girls, his golden brown orbs shining madly. It was always a good day when those two were getting along. He nodded his head in a way to tell them that he was on his way downstairs.

"Happy Birthday!" The two cried out when he got downstairs. They'd both clapped their hands and bowed. Kessho smiled and nodded in thanks.

"So... what do you want to do today?" Keiwa smiled at him, her sapphire blue eyes airy. She had her hands in her forest green jacket pockets, her ginger hair tucked in two low pigtails.

"Yeah Kesh," Akane smiled at him warmly, her crimson eyes exuberant. The wind played with her blonde hair that had been donned in a no-nonsense ponytail. "Today's all on you."

"How about we go see our parents first," the two girls rolled their eyes. Typical Kessho. Unfortunately, the birthday boy saw and he narrowed his eyes delicately at them. "Don't look at me like that! They're not gonna appreciate us suddenly disappearing!"

"Fine, fine!" Surrendered Akane, tugging on her ponytail, fully knowing that her mom would insist on doing something extravagant with her hair.

"Why must you always make sense?" Whined Keiwa as she led the way back inside the house. The birthday boy shook his head in mock-dismay, a grin on his face. The moment he reached the living room, his grin widened.

"Happy birthday to you..." Kessho smiled up at the woman who'd raised him single handedly for twelve years. She was smiling brightly, holding a cake too beautiful and delicious looking to be her own creation. Her blonde tresses, so unlike his dark hair, were pinned back and curled on each side so nothing but her bangs were stuck to her face. For a single mother, Mashiro Rima was beautiful.

"Good morning mama!" Kessho bowed respectfully before dropping the entire sense of decorum and ran straight for his mom. Rima had enough sense to lift his cake so that her son didn't smack face first into it.

"Let's not get emotional," Rima grinned shyly. This always happened during a birthday. She attempted to divert his attention by leading him into the kitchen. "You should be happy right now- your twelve!"

"Indeed he is," Kessho pulled back from the hug to see his Uncle Kairi sitting at the rectangular table , his laptop momentarily forgotten. "Happy birthday Mashiro-kun."

"That's no way to greet someone a happy birthday!" His wife, Aunt Yaya scolded him and pushed herself away from her pancake stand to give the birthday boy a hug. "Happy, happy, happy birthday to you! May your wishes come true! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!"

Kessho laughed, hugging his godmother back, before pulling away only to be ushered to a seat.

"I'll be damned if the youngest and by far cutest man in the house doesn't get breakfast first on his birthday!" Lulu placed a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of Kessho, who smiled gratefully. He'd been awake for hours, so of course he was hungry.

"Breakfast!" Akane and Keiwa cheered, clapping their hands. They'd settled on the island counter beside Kessho and dug in on their separate portions.

"What's the agenda for today?" Rima asked, sitting down along with the other two mom's with breakfast plates of their own on a separate table, the one Kairi'd been previously working at but was now eating breakfast because Yaya said so.

"Nothing much." Kessho admitted, he chewed down on a mouthful of eggs, glancing at the empty seat beside him. "Mom, where's little miss?"

Rima did a double take and surveyed the island counter. Keiwa, then Kessho, an empty seat then Akane. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Their 'little miss' had never been late to breakfast- not once. Just as she was about to abandon her breakfast to look for her, the door opened and she found two blondes.

"Ah, Happy birthday Kessho-kun." Tadase walked into the kitchen/ dining room with a small raven haired girl following her. Rima's worries disappeared as little miss Mai settled herself beside her brother and enjoyed her pancake festival.

"Thank you, Tadase-san." Kessho tipped his head at the blonde man before experiencing a heavy tug on his sleeve.

"Happy birthday big brother." Mai smiled at him, but only for a brief moment before returning to her fluffy pancakes that were drowning in syrup.

* * *

"I have news." Tadase announced, right as everyone started helping out with cleaning up with breakfast. Keiwa and Akane listened idly from where they washed and dried cutlery while Kessho and Mai wiped the table and counter clean. Rima and Kairi where out, not being able to stay too far away from their work. They were probably in their office rooms. The rest of the grown ups where all settled down on the table, gazing at the open laptop. "Due to some very rebellious mothers you're all being sent to some sort of workshop camp for the next two months."

"Work shop camp?" Akane nearly dropped a plate.

"Two months before Christmas?" Keiwa croaked after.

Honestly, those two were like twins.

"Yes, I don't know how that's possible either." Lulu adjusted her reading glasses atop her nose, biting at her lower lip. "There's a catch though."

"A catch?" Kessho paused from wiping the table clean of syrup stains. He sent his aunts an incredulous stare "Is the place haunted?"

"Of course not!" Yaya squeaked. "If it was, Yaya would have never even thought of sending you there."

"Touche." Keiwa sent a toothy grin at her mother before plopping down on her lap. "So what's the catch?"

"It's in another country." Oh look at that, Akane really did drop a plate. Ignoring this, the blonde turned to her mother and father.

"What?"

"Don't give me that look," Lulu pouted turning her head. "You've all ridden planes before."

"Yeah but not without you!" Her daughter barked back. "Can minors even ride planes by themselves?"

"But of course!" Yaya piped up, Keiwa bouncing in her lap. "Yaya took a trip to Osaka once, and Yaya was all by herself!"

"Really?" Keiwa asked, looking up. Yaya bit her lip in thought.

"Well, Yaya's friends were with me." She conceded after a while, then she grinned at the three kids. "So you three should be fine!"

"Where is it exactly we're going?" Kessho, being one who finally found his voice, turned around just in time to see Rima walk through the door.

"Japan, my dear birthday boy, Japan."

* * *

**Thoughts? Oh and a summary on all the kids already introduced so far. **

**Mashiro Kessho: Rima and Nagi's first born. Just turned twelve. He's hot pin straight violet hair and Rima's eyes. He is evidently as tall as Rima, or maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration so let us assume he has Nagi's height.**

**Hotori Akane: Tadase and Lulu's girl, blonde hair and bright crimson eyes. I doubt she would be very tall because Tadase was mostly average during the SC! episodes. **

**Sanjou Keiwa: Yaya and Kairi's ginger haired blue eyed darling. I want her to be tall but I can't be too sure. **


End file.
